Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde
Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde is the forty-seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 4. It features Shakespearean star-crossed lovers, Romeo & Juliet, rapping against the infamous criminal couple, Bonnie & Clyde. It was released on November 17th, 2014. Cast Romeo & Juliet Nice Peter as Romeo Montague Grace Helbig as Juliet Capulet Bonnie & Clyde Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker EpicLLOYD as Clyde Barrow Lyrics [Note: Clyde is in mustard, Bonnie is in royal blue, Romeo is in lavender, and Juliet is in royal purple. If both members of the couple are rapping, it will appear in normal text.] 'Bonnie and Clyde:' I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BARs, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this broad from behind, And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy! Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is! Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! 'Romeo and Juliet:' My love, your face is beauty to behold. I will protect thine honor from these dust bowl dildos! A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past, So together, we shall both put these bitches on blast! En garde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wench! The only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench! Why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench! The dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense! (Haha!) And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken, You'll get an ass rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison! You're not a true romance. You're just a conjugal visit. Oh, but that's not even your real husband now, is it? 'Clyde Barrow:' Hey, partner. You best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas! 'Romeo Montague:' Do you quarrel, sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword? Or will you duck your chicken-shit ass back into your Ford? 'Bonnie Parker:' How could you beat my man in some mano y mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Romeo and Juliet:' No, no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow. He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon your toe! [Bonnie shoots Juliet.] Oh, I am killed! What irony is this? The lead role shot down by a failed actress… Then I shall kill myself! On my stomach I shall lie, So you louts can lick my ass! Thus, with a dis, I die… Oops, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed. Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face! Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true. Persuade my breath to stop! Sheathe yourself inside my heart, and like the beat, I drop… 'Bonnie and Clyde:' Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done that boy some good to just, wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad though, really, so young, to have just died. Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie, and— [Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.] Poll Trivia General *This is the second battle to feature a married couple. **This is the first time a married couple has rapped together as a team in a battle. *This is the first team battle with each team consisting of one man and one woman. *This is the first time the rappers are the creation of a previous rapper. **The Cat in the Hat and Things 1 & 2 were created by Dr. Seuss, however, they all appeared in the same battle. ***Coincidentally, the opponent they faced was the author of Romeo & Juliet, William Shakespeare. *This is the first team battle where two rappers played by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD are not on the same side. *The beat for this battle, created by Jesse Cale, was originally going to be used for Blackbeard vs Al Capone. *The "More Battles" section in the end slate shows Jack the Ripper for a short moment during the reel. **This is the third battle to reveal characters of an upcoming battle in an end slate. Continuity *This is the fifth team battle. **This is also the third team battle in a row. *This is the third time a woman has rapped against a man. *This is the fourth battle in which the characters do not dance during the "Who won? Who's next? You decide!" sequence. **This is the first battle where neither rapper nor location appear during the sequence. ***This is also the second battle to have a blank "Who's next? You decide!" sequence. *This is the fourth battle in which a rapper dies. **It is the fifth if you count the Tenth Doctor regenerating into the Fourth Doctor. ***This is the first battle to end with all characters dead. ****This is also the first battle to have a rapper commit suicide. *This is the second battle to have the final line cut off. **However, the announcer finished the previous rapper's line for him, while Bonnie and Clyde's line was never finished, and the announcer instead picked up awkwardly. Production *Clyde Barrow wore the same exact hat as the Fourth Doctor. Errors *When Romeo says "En garde", the subtitles spell it incorrectly as "En guard". *During Bonnie's third verse, if she was trying to say it in Spanish accent, the subtitles spell the "a" in Mano a mano incorrectly. *When Bonnie Parker shoots Juliet Capulet, Juliet covers the "wound" lower than where Bonnie aimed the gun. *During Juliet's final verse, the verb "sheathe" is spelled incorrectly in the subtitles, but is spoken correctly. *Romeo Montague had fallen backwards after poisoning himself, but was seen laying on his front when Juliet got up. Alternatively, Juliet had fallen forward after stabbing herself, but was seen lying on her back in the shot after. *During Clyde's final verse, the subtitles say "to just to wait a couple seconds" instead of "to just wait a couple seconds". Related Videos Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Grace Helbig Category:Hannah Hart